Control
by ellebree
Summary: When Edward goes hunting for the weekend in Eclipse and leaves Bella with a "babysitter," Bella decides she no longer is going to stand by and let Edward control her. Pretty OOC; First Fanfiction; "Somewhat" Dark, Dominant Edward
1. Chapter 1

**If Bella reacted differently when Edward asked Alice to "keep" Bella for the weekend while he was away. The beginning italics are lines from Eclipse. I do not own Eclipse or any of the Twilight Saga. They are completely Stephenie Meyer's. **

**There will probably be two parts to this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

_When I got off work Thursday and it was Alice rather than Edward waiting for me in the Volvo, I was not suspicious at first. The passenger door was open, and music I didn't recognize was shaking the frame when the bass played._

_"What's going on?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy. "Where is Edward?"_

_She shrugged. "They left early."_

_"Oh." I tried to control the absurd disappointment. If he left early, that meant he'd be back sooner, I reminded myself._

_"All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" she announced in a trilling, singsong voice._

_"A slumber party?" I repeated, the suspicion finally settling in._

_"Aren't you excited?" she crowed._

_I met her animated gaze for a long second._

_"You're kidnapping me, aren't you?"_

_She laughed and nodded. "Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow."_

_I turned my face to the window, my teeth grinding together._

_"Sorry," Alice said, not sounding in the least bit penitent. "He paid me off."_

_"How?" I hissed through my teeth._

_"The Porsche. It's exactly like the one I stole in Italy." She sighed happily._

_We wound, always too fast, down the long drive. Alice pulled around to the garage, and I quickly looked over the cars. Emmett's big jeep was there, with a shiny canary yellow_

_Porsche between it and Rosalie's red convertible._

_Alice hopped out gracefully and went to stroke her hand along the length of her bribe._

_"Pretty, isn't it?"_

_"Pretty over-the-top," I grumbled, incredulous. "He gave you __that __just for two days of holding me hostage?"_

_Alice made a face._

_A second later, comprehension came and I gasped in horror. "It's for every time he's gone, isn't it?"_

_She nodded._

_I slammed my door and stomped toward the house._

She ran up behind me and started to tug on my arm. "Oh, come on, Bella. He's just looking out for you."

I spun around quickly, glaring at her through the angry tears threatening to drop from my eyes. "Looking out for me, Alice? Has it ever occurred to you that your brother is psychotic?" I turned from her, yanking my arm from her grasp and swung open the door, heading straight for the staircase.

"Bella," she said, keeping pace with me as I stomped up the stairs. "Seriously, I am sorry. But knowing you, you would be one to put yourself in danger for the two days he is away."

"His definition of danger is anything that he's not in control of!" I knew Alice was trying to reason with me and, honestly, I could feel my emotions taking the better of me, but her words did nothing but enrage me more.

"He just wants to keep you safe."

"Safe!" I scoffed. "More like he wants to hold me prisoner!"

It was not fair. Someone _had_ to see that and side with me, but no one was even listening to me. All I wanted to do was scream or hit something and my emotions were flying through me so fast I had no time to think them through. I just needed to be alone. I walked to Edward's bedroom door and turned in the door frame to face Alice.

"Bella, please—"

"You know what, Alice? Just leave me alone, okay?" And I slammed the door in her face, shut my eyes, and fell to the ground.

Who did he think he was? My "keeper," my owner? He doesn't own me. I should get to make my own decisions! Every. Single. Time. He just does what he thinks should be done without even asking my opinion. I was tired of it. I was not one who liked their choices taken from her and I was plain tired of having it done.

Alice was still outside the door asking for me to talk to her.

I opened my eyes and what I saw made me all the angrier.

"What the hell?"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Why is there a bed in here?" I demanded slowly through clenched teeth.

"Oh," she chortled, sounding relieved. "Edward bought it so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. I thought it was sweet."

I pushed myself off the ground and walked over to the bed. At my very foot sat all of my toiletries, my perfectly folded pajamas, and a small, folded white note.

I picked up the note, my hands lightly shaking with anger, and opened it.

"Bella," it read. "I hope find the bed comfortable. I'll be back as soon as you know it. I love you, Edward."

As I read the words, the entire thing just seemed to mock me. I would _not_ sleep on this stupid, unnecessary bed—comfortable or not. I already had a headache from the onslaught of fury that threatened to burst my brain. Right now, I did not care if I was being rational or not. I grabbed to blankets from the bed, walked into the conjoined bathroom, and decided the bathtub wasn't too bad of a resting spot.

I woke up the next morning with my stomach grumbling. Alice was already outside the bedroom door.

"Bella? Can you please open the door? You need to eat something."

I considered it; I was hungry, but the anger I felt yesterday had not diminished. Well, I thought, Edward had tried to make me as "safe" as possible. So, I figured being held hostage and all, the least safe activity I could do from this room was to refuse a meal. I'll admit, I was feeling very spiteful.

Alice called out to me again. "Bella, please, I can get you anything you want for breakfast. You already skipped dinner last night."

"Go away, Alice," I whispered, knowing she could very well hear me.

"If you don't eat, I'm going to have to call Edward and tell him. And you know he won't be happy."

My anger boiled again. "Of course you would, Alice! And what do I care? He doesn't own me!" I shouted towards the door. I didn't understand. She was supposed to be _my_ best friend and take _my_ side when it was the obvious thing to do. Why was she siding with Edward on everything? Especially when he was obviously wrong?

ALICE POV

I could see where Bella was coming from, but I think that she was being a bit irrational. And, to be honest, I did not understand her right now. It was so unlike Bella to act this way. I knew that she had to be furious, something that Jasper confirmed. He also said he was getting large waves of frustration, confusion, and betrayal, which I felt awful about. But why doesn't she see the danger in the things that she does—riding around cliffs on motorcycles with young werewolves?

So, truly with Bella's best interest at heart, I called Edward for the second time since arriving home with Bella yesterday.

He answered immediately. I had already told him last night about Bella's outburst and her less than ecstatic feelings about the situation, so he was worried about how she would be the rest of the weekend. He wanted me to call about anything.

"Hello, Alice. Is she alright?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice.

"She's refusing to eat. She fell asleep last night without dinner. And when I heard her stomach growl this morning, I tried to get her to open the door and have breakfast, but she won't."

He sighed heavily. "Can you ask her to pick up the house phone in my room?"

"I don't think she'll listen, but I can try."

BELLA POV

I had moved out of the bathroom and, like a little child, I was listening to Alice's side of the conversation through the door. I hated the way that I felt with them sometimes—like I was some five year old disobeying the rules. But I did want to know what Alice was saying to him, so I wasn't surprised when Alice addressed me.

"Bella, Edward is asking for you to please pick up the phone."

I deliberated; I was curious about what he would say to me and I wanted to yell at him to let me go home, but did I really want to do this over the phone? I decided to pick up, but I would refuse to have an actual conversation with him. He wasn't going to talk me down from this; it was something that I needed confronting on.

I grabbed the telephone off his desk and pressed the on button. I looked at it for a few seconds, feeling nervous. Was I really afraid of a phone right now? He doesn't get to make me scared, I thought, and shoved the phone to my ear.

I didn't say anything, though. I just waited.

"Bella…Bella, answer me, I know you're there," he said. He didn't sound mad. He sounded almost sad.

"What?" I spat into the phone.

"Love, please, _please_ eat something," he pleaded with me. I wasn't about to let him off like that, though.

"Nope," I replied, popping the "p." At this point, I was ready to be as spiteful as possible. He was going to know what it felt like to be out of control for once.

"Bella," I could tell he was getting irritated. Of course, when Edward doesn't get his own way, he automatically gets aggravated. "If you don't open up that door and eat something right now, I'm coming home immediately and I will make sure there is something in that stomach of yours."

Asshole. He was such an asshole. Where does he think he gets off telling me what to do? Obviously, I love him to death and in no possible way did I ever _want_ to hurt him, but this has gone on too far and he needed to know what this control he forced on me was doing to me.

"I don't care," and with that, I hung up.

I spent the rest of the day in Edward's room waiting for him to get home. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't nervous. I was extremely nervous; but most of all I just wanted him to have to listen to me. By the time it was almost ten at night I was sleepy and he still wasn't home. I crawled back into the giant tub with the blankets and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up with more space than I had gone to sleep with. I was still drowsy, floating in and out of sleep. But when I realized I felt a cold arm around my torso, my eyes flew open. He was home, he knew I was mad at him, but he still had the nerve to move me to his huge, pointless bed and lie with me. I reached my hand to his arm and pushed it, willing him to lift it from me. He wouldn't budge.

"Good morning, lo—" he started to whisper in my ear. I was not having any of it and I was ready to let him know that.

"Get off me," I demanded.

He let a drawn out breath escape his mouth but still did not lift his arm from me.

I turned under his arm on to my other side to face him. I started to push my hands against his chest.

"Let me go. Edward, let me go!" Last week I would not have thought myself capable of pushing away from him, but here I was—furious that he was not listening to me…again. I brought my knees to my stomach and began to push on him with both my hands and knees. All the while he was telling me to stop, to calm down.

"Just get off!" I shouted at him. I was so frustrated that he would not let me go; he was always taking away my choices with another one of his "extra abilities." Holding me down with strength, running me places I didn't want to be, the list goes on and on. I started to push him harder and the fact that it was not phasing or moving him at all made me lash out even more.

"Bella, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" he yelled at me.

I already felt so defeated that tears started to well in my eyes. "If you don't stop, I'm not going to stop!"

"Fine!" He looked furious as he unhooked his arm from around me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me away. "Happy?" He hissed at me through clenched teeth.

"Thrilled," I shot back, sarcasm coating my voice. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and started to stalk to the bathroom. When I was about to shut the door, Edward grabbed the hand that was on the door knob and held it up. Then he grasped the side of my waist with his other hand so I couldn't move.

I looked up, his face was livid, and was just about to yell at him again when he cut me off.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Isabella? You're acting like a stubborn, little _brat_!" His grip on me tightened to the point of pain.

"Oh, that's nice, Edward," I mocked. "Been working on your control? Just enough so it hurts, but not _too_ much."

He glared at me but loosened his hold a little bit. And he said _I_ was stubborn.

I met his eyes and held them with as much scorn as I could gather. Suddenly, he crushed me into his body, leaned down to my ear, and whispered with authority and archaism, "You are acting quite pathetic, love. Now, tell me what your trouble is."

With that I lost control of my temper completely. I no longer thought about what I was doing; I quickly raised my hand that was not in his grasp and slapped him across the face. He briefly gave with my hand, so I did not hurt myself; but then he quickly grabbed my upper arms and held me against the wall, my feet off the ground.

"Put me—!" Before I finished he slammed his lips against mine roughly. I refused to give into him, no matter how dizzy I rapidly became.

He pulled off of me and spoke harshly, but with a false-sweet tone. "Shut up."

"Who do you think—?" I began, but he let go of my arms. I wasn't expecting to be dropped so my knees did not hold up and I fell to the floor. By the time I opened my eyes, he was kneeling on the floor, leaning into me. He grabbed my jaw and tilted my head up.

"I believe I just told you to shut up."

Oh, God, I wish I had his strength. Nothing was fair. He could overpower me physically, mentally, emotionally…and with all his damn "experience." Experience he said I lacked; experience that he said made him better suited to make decisions, my decisions. This was all so ridiculous. That he thought he could take control over me constantly without me having so much as a say. Always thinking he can make the better judgments even when I know he's wrong. He just never listens to me. Edward never takes me seriously. I'm always left feeling like a child while he tells me what's best.

I thought about screaming at him again, locking myself in the bathroom, not talking to him for a couple days. But those things would hinder him for a day and he'd be back to taking charge of me. I needed a new approach.

You know what? Fine. He wanted it his way, he got it. I took a hold on all the anger that was pulsing through me and channeled it on my new task.

With a deep breath I looked him straight in the eye and said, "You did. I apologize…sir."

He looked stunned for my sudden change in mood. And I wouldn't doubt because I just called him 'sir,' as well. I smiled to myself inside.

"Excuse me?" He asked, still taken aback.

"You're right. I was out of line. I should never have spoken to you that way. Are you going to punish me?"

He seemed too shocked to be in anger anymore. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open. It was like he could not comprehend what I was saying. "Bella…am I going to _punish_ you? What are you talking about?"

I was ready to mock him like never before. And, truthfully, it was entertaining me. Win-win. I put on the most innocent face I could when I spoke. "Well, isn't that how wives were handled when you were growing up? Like property? I understand that now."

He finally grasped what I was doing. His anger was slowly filtering back through him. "Bella, if you don't knock it off…"

"No, Edward. I get it now. This is what you want from me. You can't help it. It's just who you are."

"Isabella. I'm telling you—not asking you—to stop right now."

"Yes, sir."

"Bella!" he screamed at me.

"Yes, sir?"

He was so frustrated already. I could tell this was one of my better plans of action. It was becoming hard to stop myself from laughing.

"What are you trying to prove with this little stunt of yours?" He asked, his eyes burning into my own, fuming.

"Stunt?" I inquired, widening my eyes. "This is no stunt. I'm just showing you that I realize now that I am yours. I belong to you…You're my _master_."

"Agh!" He let out, aggravated. He rose to his feet faster than I could comprehend and was at the other side of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His other hand was balled into a fist.

He looked like I would not want to push him any further. But at the moment, I didn't really care. This was going the way I wanted it—in my control.

"Do you need anything…master?"

I didn't even process what had happened. One second he was standing across the room from me, the next he had lunged forward and grabbed me around my upper chest. He lifted me in the air and turned his head to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure you want to play this game, Isabella?"

I was keeping calm; I would not show him any emotions. "What game, sir?" I answered slowly.

He lowered me and set me on my feet. Then he began to lift my shirt up my stomach while shoving me into the bathroom. "Perfect. Get in the shower. _Now_."

* * *

**Part two will probably be out by the week's end. Reviews are always welcomed, encouraged, begged for. Just kidding. Kind of...not really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hate when people use excuses but I do have a legit one. You can choose to skip over it if you wish. Just know that I am _utterly _sorry.**

**Excuse: My internet server pretty much impoded on itself. And then I went to Florida and had no desire to do anything but still under the sun and read. Which isn't all that great of an excuse, but it is true. Truth should count for something.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed. You guys are great. Here it is...**

* * *

"Excuse me?" I responded, my voice raising a few octaves. I was stumbled into the bathroom, the bottom of my shirt pushed up to the rib cage. I turned to face Edward who was standing in the frame of the door with a smug smile.

"Ah, ah, Isabella. Do not question me," he reprimanded. He took a step back and shut the door as I stood there frozen. I heard the door to his bedroom slam closed and footsteps going downstairs.

Ok…so, this was not working out exactly as I thought it would. I kind of thought I would keep it up until he was so put out with it he would finally listen to me. But, of course, Edward has to get his own way and embrace the Stepford Wife thing. Even if he was just doing it to get me back for starting it, it was annoying how well he was responding to it. Jerk.

Well, I can keep it up too. I would not lose on this. Plus, it was Edward; honestly, he wouldn't be too drastic. He just wanted to make his point on me trying to make my point. Why is he mad at me for trying to make my point?

I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Then I noticed the speakers on which sat Edward's iPod. Maybe music will help me calm down. I scrolled through the artists: A…K…R…U. I laughed to myself; I found a pretty perfect song.

ALICE POV

Edward stomped down the stairs and walked into the living room and sat down with a loud grunt. He looked pretty irritated.

I smiled at him and he looked over at me, exasperated.

"So…" I began. "How's Bella?"

"_Isa_bella is really getting on my nerves," he said in a low voice. "I love her—no, I adore…worship her, but do you hear this? What is wrong with her?"

"Well, have you ever thought about how Bella—"

He cut me off. "This is not my Bella. This is some alien _Isa_bella."

"Sorry—_Isa_bella. Have you ever thought how she feels when you are always making decisions for her?"

"Her decisions are always wrong! She wants to do things that end with her in danger! One of these days she's going to be seriously hur—…and…then…"

He completely stopped as we both glanced to the ceiling. Apparently, Bella found some new music to listen to.

_Can you feel your heartbeat racing?_

"No!" Bella shouted from the shower.

Edward and I looked at each other with entirely blank expressions.

The music became very raspy and low.

"Is…Is someone screaming?" I asked Edward.

He kept the same face and nodded once.

"She's listening to someone scream?"

He repeated the action.

_...Lungs have failed and we've both stopped breathing._

…_Heart is dead, its way past beating._

Bella was shouting the lines, putting emphasis on the fact that the heart has, indeed, stop beating.

I got it. I fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically.

Edward got it, too. "Alice. Alice, she's not funny."

I shut my mouth and looked at him. "Mhm mhm," I slipped past my closed lips and shook my head, attempting to agree with him. But I couldn't help it. Bella was upstairs screaming a song about how a heart is no longer beating. I started to laugh again.

Edward got up and began to walk upstairs. He looked pretty mad. Very mad.

"Edward," I called out. "You put it on your own iPod!"

BELLA POV

I was standing in the shower singing out with some _select_ lyrics. The chorus came around again as I was washing the soap off me. "Heart is dead, its way—whoa!"

Something had caught me around my torso and flung me backwards. Suddenly I was thrown over Edward's shoulder, a towel already wrapped around me, as he marched me out of the bathroom.

My reflex reaction was to scream, but I caught myself. I spoke into his back. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"What were you doing?" he asked harshly.

"I was taking a shower like you ordered, _sir_."

He picked me up around my waist, from off his shoulder and sat me on the bed, wrapped up in the towel, my hair still dripping wet.

He stood in front of me, towering over me.

"I thought you _understood_ what I _want_ now? Hm, Isabella?" He asked me mockingly; he thought I was giving in.

"But, _master_," I said opening my eyes wide. "I was just singing a song."

In a second, he climbed over top of my body, now laying flat in the bed, and hovered over me.

"Cute, Isabella," he said strictly. "But you're supposed to be listening to me. And you disrespected me, intentional or not."

Like I said, jerk.

I was about to lose my temper with him again, but I channeled it towards out little game.

"How are you going to deal with me, sir? Are you going to punish me?" I retorted, with some concealed attitude. Mentioning punishment is what annoyed him before. And I knew that was something he wouldn't actually follow through on.

"You know what, _darling_? I am."

What!

"Wh—what?"

"It's quite time for you to learn a few manners, wouldn't you agree?"

I just stared up at him, genuinely afraid. He can't actually…but he'll hurt…

"But, you'll hurt me," I squeaked, my voice barely a whisper.

"That's the point," he said, unaffected by my terror.

"No, you'll _really_ hurt me."

"Bella, you said yourself, seems like I've been working on my control. What was it? Just enough so it hurts, but not _too_ much. Sounds right."

Oh my goodness. He can't be serious. This isn't him; he wouldn't do this to me. Rational Bella was screaming for me to give up, to let it go. Stubborn Bella was telling me to wait it out; he would be the one upset about it in the long run. I didn't notice but while I was struggling between my choices, Edward had picked me up and he was now throwing me over his knee, butt up.

"Ok, Bella?"

No, I was not ok! I didn't want him to do this! He needed to stop, he had to.

"Right, hol—"

He wasn't stopping. I couldn't do this. I give up.

"I give up! I give up...." I started sobbing. My tears were already soaking the side of his pants.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered and he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "Sweetheart, it's ok. I wasn't going to hit you, I promise. I was calling your bluff, love. It's ok, you're ok." I looked up at him, he looked hurt.

"I'm…I'm sorry! I should've listened!" I cried into his chest.

"Love, I just don't understand where all this anger was coming from."

I sniffled and whispered into him, "You never let me choose."

"Choose what?"

Really? I wasn't all that mad any more; I just wanted him to understand me now. But how could he not know?

"Anything!" I said, my voice sounding strangled. "It's always been your decisions and choices…" I was barely whispering. "You never take me seriously. Ever since I met you, you always decide things for the both of us without even talking to me. When you stopped Tyler's van last year, you ignored me for a month. When James attacked me, you made me _beg_ you to stay." I tried to get through the worst one quickly. "When Jasper snapped at me last September, you…left me…alone." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together; he looked like he was in so much pain. I felt awful. "You won't allow me to see Jacob. You won't even allow me to go home without you. I always feel so controlled and like I don't matter."

"Bella, you do matter. You're my entire world."

"No, like my opinion doesn't matter to you. What I want doesn't matter. I always feel like I'm a child."

"Bella," he said, sternly. "I've had more than enough experience to know what is best—"

I started to drown him out, just stopped listening. I just sat there, the tears drying up, calming myself down, brooding. Even after this—after I cried my eyes out in front of him, told him how I feel, reminded him about the times he _was_ wrong—he still refused to count me as his equal. There was something wrong with him.

"There is something wrong with you," I cut him off mid-sentence.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"There. Is. Something. _Seriously_. Wrong with you."

"Bella!" he breathed, exasperated. "I thought we were done with this. Did we not just talk—"

"No, I talked and you ignored me," I retorted, my voice growing.

"I did not—"

This was exhausting me. I was done trying to reason with him; I'm just telling him like it is.

"Listen, I don't know what this is about—whether it's the time period you grew up in or some vampire…_thing_ but I am tired of it. So until you figure out why you are so keen on having power over me, I'm out. I'm going home." I got off his lap, kissed his cheek, and headed towards the door.

"Bella," he said from behind me. I turned to find him standing less than a foot away from me. "Where do you get off talking to me like that?" He looked more confused than angry. He probably _did _mean the question; he didn't expect this.

"Edward, I _am_ going home. If you're going to make such a huge deal about me going to La Push, then I give you my word—I will not go this weekend. But I can't be with you until you work out your Daddy issues." That came out a bit sharper than I'd intended. "And if you don't figure it out by tomorrow then I'll see you in school on Monday." I turned to leave again and walked out the door. Surprisingly, he didn't pull me back in. I got to the steps and he was still letting me leave. I was stunned.

"I do love you," I said, without turning around, and walked down.

* * *

**So? How was it? Were you expecting it? Maybe something different? Tell me what you would want to see happen.**

**Also, I'm not completely sure where I want to go from here. I'll obviously have to do at least one more chapter but let me know if you have ideas. They are all read and appriciated. If I use one of yours, I'll mention you in the notes of the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Look how quick I am you guys! This is great; I found a way I want to do things. This chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to split it up because 1. I like where it ended and 2. I wanted to get something else out to you guys asap.**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward didn't come over the next day. He didn't even call. And when my resolve wavered and I called him, it went straight to voicemail. On Monday morning, I waited for him to pick me up for school. Even though Edward is never late, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but with only fifteen minutes until first period and no Edward, I got into my trunk alone.

At this point, I was regretting everything I'd done. And to be honest, the lack of contact terrified me. It brought up all the feelings from the past seven months when he had left. It had been a little more than a day and I was already feeling abandoned; I'm pathetic.

When I got to school, I pulled into the parking space next to his Volvo—which I was a little surprised to see there. But when I got out he wasn't in his car…or even in the parking lot. I started to walk up to the school when Alice came waltzing over.

"Hey, Alice," I said timidly. "I'm sorry about this weekend. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It was just everything—"

She cut me off, crushing me into a hug. "It's ok, Bella. I know." She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He told me to tell you that he wasn't going to be here today."

I felt like a rock was dropped into my stomach. "But…his car—"

"He took his Aston Martin."

"Where?"

"To hunt, I guess."

"When do you ever guess?" I said, smiling half-heartedly.

"To hunt," she reassured me, with a smile.

I tried to make it through the rest of the day without breaking down—which I felt like I was about to do at any second. All my insecurities were swarming my head. What if he was mad at me for telling him off like I had? What if he had thought about things and decided that he wanted someone he _did_ looked at as an equal? What if he left me again? When the bell rang for lunch I was the first one out of the classroom. I ran to my car and locked myself inside and let the tears fall. I sat there for a few minutes until Alice knocked on the passenger window. I tried to choke back the tears as I unlocked the door and she climbed in. She took one look at me, pulled me into a hug, and let me cry on her shoulder.

"He doesn't want me anymore," I whispered through my cries.

"Bella, don't be absurd. He loves you."

"He's mad at me. He won't talk to me. And now he's gone," I said as another cry racked through me.

"Bella," she said, trying to reason with me. "He went to hunt."

"To get away from me!"

She sighed. "You can't make it through the rest of the day. I'm taking you home."

So, I let Alice drive me home. She said that she would tell Mr. Banner and Coach Clapp that I went home sick. By the time I was inside and out of my jacket and boots, I had calmed down considerably. It wasn't until I sat down in the kitchen that I heard a knock on the door.

I got up to answer it, praying it was Edward. I stumbled over my feet in my haste but managed to open the door unharmed.

"Bella!"

"Jake!" He swept me into a big hug. In the excitement I almost forgot everything going on between me and Edward.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked.

"Come on, Bella. What's the point in being a werewolf if I have to sit through Geometry?"

I shook my head at him as he put me back on my feet.

"Anyway, Embry saw the little bloodsucker drop you off here—without your leech, so I figured this was my chance to stop by."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder—I didn't want to hurt myself. "Don't call them that, _pup_," I said, smirking.

He laughed out loud. "Sure, sure," he said as he walked in and threw himself on the couch.

I went to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. I walked into the living room where Jake had already turned on the television and threw the chips on his lap.

"Thanks, Bells," he said, flashing me a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile back. Jake was infectious that way. He would help me take my mind of everything.

He tore into the bag as we started talking. Sometimes we watched TV, sometimes I asked about his life, cars, or the fishing trip Billy and Charlie just left on; Jake had gone through three bags of potato chips when the show we were watching started to go fuzzy.

"Aw, come on!" Jake complained.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it." I got up and started to walk towards the door, throwing on my rain coat. I was walking out into the rain when Jake tugged me back inside.

"Let me do it. You'll probably get electrocuted."

"Jake, it's my TV. I can do it," I whined.

"Bells, I've had enough experience to know how to fix a satellite."

When he said that it set something off in me. "You know what? I don't care how much experience you've had! After all that time, you're still wrong!" I marched out the door in a rage, leaving Jake stunned. I walked to the side of the house and threw up the ladder that was lying on the ground. I climbed it to the top and boosted myself onto the garage roof. The rain was coming down in a drizzle, almost obstructing my view, however I made it to the satellite. But when I reached for it, I lost my footing and slid down the roof and fell down to the grass.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I screamed, clutching my left wrist.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" Jake asked as he hurriedly scooped me up off the ground.

"My wrist hurts," I whimpered, pouting.

Jacob laughed nervously. "Let me take you to the hospital."

I did not want to go to the hospital. The last thing I wanted was for Charlie to find out. "No, it's fine. Just let me put ice on it. I'll have Carlisle look at it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied, gravely serious. "I'm definitely sure."

Jake and I went to the kitchen and he sat me down at the table. He went to the freezer grabbed some ice and wrapped it up for me. We sat in silence as I held it on my hand until he spoke.

"So, what was the outburst about? And what am I wrong about?"

That's embarrassing; nothing I said was meant for him. "Nothing…" I said hesitantly.

"I know. What's your parasite wrong about?"

I shot him a look.

"Fine, what is _Edward_," he sneered at his name, "wrong about?"

"Well…" I sighed heavily.

"You can tell me, Bells."

So I did. I told Jacob about how I couldn't take being controlled anymore and how I yelled at Edward. It really surprised me that Jake wasn't attacking Edward or telling me to leave him; he was just listening. By the time I told him about how scared I was that Edward didn't want me, I was crying. Jake hugged me and calmed me down.

"Bella, you know _I'll_ always be here for you."

That made me a bit uncomfortable but I knew he was saying it sincerely. "I know, Jake. Thank you for that."

Jake and I talked for a little bit longer, when the swelling of my wrist went down, then he left.

When Jake walked out the door and I was left by myself, the loneliness set in. I decided to get ready for bed early; I didn't have to worry about dinner—Charlie wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. By the time I was out of the shower it was seven thirty. I threw on a long sleeved dark blue shirt and some grey Soffee shorts for bed. I walked into my room and shut the door from behind me with my foot.

I was about to turn to sit on my bed when a hand locked around my shoulder. Frightened, I gasped loudly as he whispered in my ear.

"Have fun, Bella?"

* * *

**It's like DUN DUN DUNNN! Just kidding, kinda, not really. **

**So, listen, I kind of hate the whole "give me this many reviews then you guys can have the next chapter" and I'm not that kind of girl. But just know that reviewing does help get chapters out faster. Even one word reveiws are nice.**

**"Cool."**

**"Stupid."**

**"Huh?"**

**I like them all. **

**Take _that _however you want to :)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soonishly.**

**XOXOBree**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like Domiward. Call me crazy, but he's hot.**

**You guys, this is three chapters in three days. Props to me, yes?**

**Alright, I just want to mention really quickly: thank you to everyone who has alerted, favorited, and especially reviewed. A special thanks to ****veronika cullen 122, IrishLove123, and pgraythelambspet onerthfor nut who have been kind enough to send in some ideas of their own. Go check their profiles out.**

**

* * *

  
**

His grip on my shoulder tightened as he twisted me to face him.

I was grateful he was here—I missed him, obviously—but when I looked at his face there was no trace of the Edward I was hoping to see.

"You know," he said, glaring at me with a sinister smile. "I thought about what you said. And you're right."

Then he was silent. After a few moments he lifted his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly. He wanted me to answer him.

"About what exactly?" I asked slowly.

"I do have a problem," he stated matter-of-factly.

I waited.

His angry face adopted a sneer. "Come on, Isabella. I expect you to _try_ to keep up."

I just stared at him furiously. I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off.

"What do you think my problem is, Bella?" he asked me slowly, pronouncing every syllable like I was a five year old that had a tough time understanding English.

I was not going to answer him; I wasn't kidding around or playing his game. I just stared past him as he kept a tight hold on me.

When I didn't answer, his threatening smirk widened.

"You."

It was basically what I anticipated him to say, but it hurt even worse to hear him say it. I had learned long ago that even when someone says something out of anger, somewhere inside they mean it. Edward just told me I was a problem.

I refocused my eyes to stare into his, and what I saw broke my heart. His eyes held nothing but anger and malice, all directed towards me. He looked back, his eyes narrowed.

Then he pushed me away, forcibly—nothing close to what he could do, but I hit the wall behind me all the same.

"_You_ are my problem, Isabella. From the first moment I met you I have done everything in my power to keep you safe. _Everything_," he said, obviously trying very hard to mind his temper. He was right in my face, less than a few inches from me. This Edward was really starting to scare me. "And you just keep fighting it."

He flew backwards; it seemed as though all semblance of his self-control was lost. "You keep fighting it!" He screamed. I didn't see him pick it up but less than a second later the rocking chair in the corner of my room had hit the wall and splinted into pieces.

I was shocked; _who was he_? My eyes welled and tears pored over silently. He turned to look at me from across the room.

"You're scaring me," I whispered, barely audible.

"Finally," he grumbled seriously; I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to hear it. "Is this what it's going to have to take, then?" he asked, louder. "I'm going to have to act like the monster I am to get you to listen to me?"

"I just want to make my own choices…" I murmured.

"You just want to end up dead. If I let you make your _choices_," he spat, "you'd be buried in a closed casket." His glare burned into me. I wanted to argue, to say _something_, but he was so intimidating.

"This isn't a 'vampire thing' or the work of an early twentieth century upbringing. This is about the fact that the one thing that is most important to me wants to get herself mauled by a werewolf or thrown off the back of a motorcycle!"

I couldn't just let him think that way; he had to know my side. I sucked up my courage and yelled back at him, "I _don't_ want to be killed!"

"Then you're just stupid," he said flatly. "And I obviously have to keep someone who is so dimwitted under close watch."

I didn't understand what was happening. My Edward always made me feel like I was too good for him—even if I didn't believe it myself. Right now, he was making me feel like I was unworthy of even holding a conversation with him.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"I'm breaking you, Bella. This is apparently what I have to do to keep you alive. Break you like I would break a puppy."

"I can keep myself alive!" I retorted.

"Then why do I smell that dog all over you?" he shouted, taking long strides to stand right in front of me, towering over my body.

"Jake came over today," I said softly.

"I thought you promised me that you weren't going to see him," he sneered.

"I said that I wouldn't go to La Push over the weekend. Jake came here."

"So he can rip out your throat in your own living room? That's sick, Isabella."

"Jake would _never_ do that!" I said defensively.

"What happened to your hand?" he snapped.

"I fell."

"Stay away from him," was his only response.

"No! At least he doesn't try to dictate everything I do!"

That was it. Never compare two people who hate each other. He looked more frightening than I had ever seen him; it was worse than the way he did the first day I'd walked into Biology. He looked like a vampire. For a few seconds his face held, but then slowly he forced an evil smile on it. Then he spoke.

"Then go be with him," he said sweetly.

I don't know if he knew how much his words hurt me, especially after everything that had happened the past couple days. I clenched my jaw and turned my head away so he couldn't see the fresh tears that sprung to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly, grabbing my chin and lifting up to look at me. "Don't you like dogs?"

"Stop," I muttered.

"What? Come on, you've never had a dog. A pet for my pet," he said coldly.

"Stop," I said again, my voice growing.

He let go of me and turned around. He started to walk away and I thought that he was going to let it go. But then he stopped in place and—without turning to face me again—said it.

"We could get you both matching collars."

I went into a blind rage. I lunged towards his back and jumped on him. I don't even know what I started shouting at him but as I was, I began to hit him with the hand that wasn't hurt. I pulled on his hair and clothes for a good few seconds until he swung me off his back and held me up from under my arms.

He chuckled darkly. "You really know how to make me angry, love."

"If you don't put me down I'll scream."

"Really, Bella," he said bluntly. "Charlie's not here. And even if anyone came, what are you gonna tell them? Huh? The big, bad vampire won't let you go?"

"That my boyfriend is bipolar and psychotic."

A grin spread across his face and his eyes narrowed to slits. Suddenly he threw me over his shoulder and took off running. I barely noticed the change of scenery from inside the house to outside. I was banging my fist on his back—which was pretty painful, honestly. After a few minutes he stopped and we were in front of his house. He walked us up the steps and went inside.

"Put! Me! Down!" I screamed, emphasizing each word with a tug of his hair—which, of course, didn't affect him at all.

He chuckled. "Shut. Up," he said through his laugh, tapping my lightly on my butt twice.

He found this funny?!

He marched us into his room and opened up the bathroom door with the hand that wasn't holding me. Then he walked over to the sink counter and sat me down on it. He put his hands on either side of me so I was trapped.

"When you are in this room you can make all the _choices_ you want. If you _decide_ you want to listen to me, you can _choose _to come out. Until then, try to behave yourself," he said as he started to walk away from me. "Oh and…" he started.

I looked up at him fiercely.

"Have fun, Bella."

* * *

**Whoa. Domiward just took creeper to a whole new level. Whatever will Bella do?**

**Well, anyway… **

**Read it, review it.**

**Love you guys.**

**XOXOBree.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys. So, great news… not so much. A tornado ripped through my state yesterday. Nothing happened to me or my house or whatever, but it was really odd to get a tornado in the Northeast. So no one is prepared for these things. Meaning my internet server is down and currently stating it is an "Unnamed Network." I can't fix it. I'm a computer idiot. I'm waiting until it gets fixed by Geek Squad.**

**So, trying to be the good updater, I shipped myself out to my grandparents to get this chapter up for you. Nice, right?**

**There's a small catch. I don't know when I'll be able to get back on my internet…again. (FML) But if I'm not on it by the end of the week, I'll do the same thing—ship myself out to a different computer-network-area.**

**One more thing: Fuck tornados.**

* * *

"Let me out!" I screamed while banging on the door relentlessly. "Edward, let me out now!"

I had been locked in his bathroom for almost five minutes—which may not seem like a long time to anyone not locked in a bathroom, but it is. My temper was still flaring and hot tears were rolling down my face. "You can't do this!"

"On the contrary, Bella, I have done it," he shouted loudly over my screams, from the other side of the door.

"Alice! Esme! Carlisle, please help!" I shouted, pleading for them to get me out.

"Bella, I have told you repeatedly that no one else is home. Please get that through your head," he yelled in an annoyed tone.

I stopped hitting the door and tried calming myself down enough to try to bargain with him. "Edward," I begged. "Please, please open the door. My wrist hurts."

"How did that happen?" he asked callously.

"I told you. I fell."

"I don't believe you. You're trying to protect 'Fido.'"

"Edward," I sighed, exhausted. "I slipped off the roof when I was trying to fix the satellite."

He laughed once, coldly. "You climbed on your roof in the rain? That's supposed to ensure me that you're capable of making the right decision? _Please_, Bella. Tell me you and Jacob played with Charlie's gun, too."

"Agh! _Open _the _door_!" I bawled, resuming pounding on the door.

How could he be doing this to me? I couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, we've been mad at each other but never like this. He's never yelled at me or insulted me. And he's definitely never locked me in a bathroom. I would be heartbroken if I wasn't so angry. But I knew it wasn't going to be long until that set in, too. Right now, I was doing everything I could to postpone it from happening. I was just trying to focus on being mad at him and not thinking about what this all would mean in the long run.

About an hour later, I was still sitting in the bathroom. I was losing my will to keep fighting with him. He said he wanted to break me in like a puppy; well, it was working. I couldn't take much more of this. I had stopped banging on the door and about ten minutes ago I had stopped even asking to come out. Nothing I said was going to persuade Edward to open the door unless it was, 'I'm going to do everything you say for the rest of eternity and never question you again.' And no matter how desperate I was to get out of here, I could never do that. For one thing it would be a lie. For another, I didn't believe that at all. I don't believe that Edward should get to make all my choices for me; we were supposed to be in this together—partners. I don't know why he couldn't see it that way.

He said that he wanted me to be safe and I absolutely believe there is nothing else in the world he wants more. But he couldn't honestly believe that this was the way to go about doing it. I knew there had to be more to this; whether he was jealous of Jake spending time with me or if he really thought that I was too stupid or incapable of making right choices, this wasn't just about keeping me safe.

The way that he looked at me in my room was getting to me, too. It was like he despised me. That Edward scared me so much; not because I thought he was going to hurt me but because Edward's love is the most important thing I have. I couldn't survive without it.

But was my love the most important thing he had? Or did he care more about the condition I was kept in? Did he think I was a doll no one else could play with because he didn't want to end up with a broken toy? It sure seemed that way. I mean, in my bedroom he called me his pet…

Is that seriously how he looked at me? As his pet; just a human girl he happened to love, but was, above all else, a _pet_?

If it's true, I can admit that I'm somewhat to blame for letting him do it to me. I'm so much in love with him that I pretty much listen to everything he says—even when I would rather be deciding for myself. I've just let him do everything his way for so long, without question. 'Sit, Bella. Stay, Bella. No begging, Bella.' A week ago if he told me to rollover I probably would have done it. But now, after all this, I couldn't just go back to that. I didn't want to just blindly sit and stay anymore.

Maybe I gave up too easily before. Giving him a taste of what he thinks he wants was working until he threatened to spank me. Was that all I was going to let it take; him to say he was going to punish me, and I just give up? Well, not this time. So what if he tries to "discipline" me? Even if he did he would just be mad at himself for it. And I'd take it.

Anyway, this is _Edward_. I wasn't afraid of him.

Maybe that's not true. I'm not afraid of _my_ Edward. This was a different Edward. And if this was the Edward that came out every time I tried to stand up for myself, I didn't know what we were going to do.

But that was my decision, then. Play the Stepford game with Edward.

I had made my decision but I still wasn't ready to beg at the door for him to come get me; anyway, I was getting tired. I took some towels out of the cupboard and went into the bathtub. A few minutes later I fell asleep.

In the middle of the night I felt him pick me up out of the bathtub and carry me out. He placed me on the bed and a moment later, I felt his arm around me. I was still half asleep and I didn't protest. In fact, I snuggled into him. This was my Edward and everything else could wait until morning.

When I woke up he wasn't there and our moment last night ceased to matter. I looked at the time on his stereo and saw I had only forty minutes until school started. I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and threw my hair back in a ponytail. I ran downstairs and saw Alice in the kitchen. She handed me a bagel with the cream cheese already on it.

"Edward went out to get it for you this morning," she told me.

"Where is he?" I asked, taking a bite.

"He already left. I waited behind to drive you."

"Where were you last night?" I questioned, nonchalantly.

"Edward asked us to give you two some time together. We went hunting…" She hesitated. "I'm sorry you got into a fight."

"I'm sorry there has to be a fight," I said sadly.

Driving to school, the pet complex started to set in again. I was thinking about everything—him moving me to sleep in the bed he bought specifically for me; making sure I'm fed. We were driving past Thriftway when I told Alice to stop the car.

"Why?" she asked, slowing down to turn into the parking lot.

"I need to get something."

She looked at me questioningly for a second and her eyes unfocused. When they refocused she looked at me with a surprised smile.

"Bella, don't!" she laughed. "He'll be angry."

"I'll be right back," I said flatly.

When we arrived at school I had less than two minutes to get to English. I ran in right as the bell was ringing and Mr. Berty gave me a nod, acknowledging that I wasn't late. I sat down in my usually seat, right next to Edward, without making any eye contact with him. And that's how the entire hour went. When the bell rang he grabbed my books, piled them on top of his own, and waited for me to walk out the door. I did and he followed me to my class, placed my books on my desk and left—without one touch or look. I knew what this was; I needed a Cullen watching me at all times. Jerk.

Now was the time for some fun for me. I took off my jacket for the first time since arriving at school to show my Thriftway purchase.

Jessica walked in a few moments later and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Bella," she said. Then her eye caught my neck. "What is that?"

"It was Edward's idea," I said with a huge smile. That it was.

"Bella, you're wearing a collar…"

"Yup."

"What's that on it?" she asked, picking up the silver tag on the thin band. "Property of Edward Cullen…?" she read.

"He's a little protective," I replied under my breath.

She looked at me skeptically. "I'll say."

By this time, class was starting. There was a knock on the door and Mr. Varner walked over to open it. Edward walked in.

"Mr. Varner, would it be at all possible for me to borrow Bella for a few moments?"

Say no.

"What's the problem, Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"I locked my keys in my car and Bella has another set in hers."

Liar. _Please_, say no.

"Sure," he said. He turned to look at me. "Don't be too long, Miss Swan."

Damn.

"Actually, I don't have my—"

Edward cut me off. "Come on, Bell. We don't want to waste Mr. Varner's time."

If I refused now, he'd probably joyfully kill me.

I stood up and walked past him out the door. When I was out of the classroom, I heard the door shut. I didn't turn around. He walked in front of me, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me towards the parking lot. When we got to the Volvo he pushed me into the passenger seat and slammed the door. He got in on the driver's side. He stared straight at me as I looked out the windshield.

"Look at me," he demanded.

I turned my head and met his eyes. They were hard, cold, and dark.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, flicking the collar.

"Do you like it?" I responded innocently. "I was thinking of getting Jake one to match."

He shut his eyes and learned back in his seat. He brought his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and stayed like that as he spoke.

"Take it off. Now."

"It was your idea."

"Take it off or I'll take it off for you."

I stood my ground. "I thought you would like it, _sir_."

I didn't see him move, but in a second he had his hands on the buckle, undoing it. "It is one thing to play your games at home but it is a wholly other to pull this shit with me in public." He pulled the band under the buckle and lifted it out of the hole and off my neck. "I will _not_ tolerate it." He crushed the entire thing to powder in one hand.

I looked into his eyes. We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. I thought I saw the frigid expression start to waver but he recovered it straight away.

"Can I go back to class now?" I whispered.

He broke our eye contact and opened his door. I got out of my side and walked over to where he was standing at the back of the car.

"Go," he told me.

He followed me back to my classroom. I stopped outside the door but he didn't. He kept walking as I stood there, staring after him.

* * *

**Aw. That's sad.**

**Just to justify myself: I took a small liberty. Jessica was put into Bella's Calculus class. **_**And **_**she wasn't part of the Evil/Them side. **

**That's about it.**

**Read it, review it.**

**(I'll try to get answer all of your reviews, but it may take some time with the whole weather situation.)**

**PS. You all should go read my true short story about my trip to the mall. It's funny…to me at least. And if you love the Followills (KOL) then you'll totally understand where I'm coming from.**

**XOXOBree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, a real quick thanks to everyone who has read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed. **

**And—holy mack—I seriously have the coolest people reading this story. I don't know how it happened, but you guys are incredibly rad. **_**Unequivocally**_** matched by other readers. I feel nervous trying to keep up a cool factor for you guys.**

**Anyways, back to the story…**

**

* * *

**

After Calculus, Edward was standing outside the classroom. He grabbed my books again and we walked to our class. It was nice to see that he still reserved some gentlemanly behavior for me. But the cold shoulder—both literally and figuratively—was kind of killing it.

Why was _he _even mad at _me_ in the first place? He has absolutely no right to not be talking to me. He's not—in any form of the word—stupid; he knows that I'm deliberately being the perfect girlfriend again. He should be begging for my forgiveness right now. Or at least trying to talk me out of it.

Well, in any case, I didn't want to delve too far into this entire situation. If I did, I would end up hyperventilating in a corner somewhere, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. I was just going to stick to the plan and not think about things until he was ready to tear down this wall that has been put up between us.

When the bell rang for lunch Edward and I were the first ones out of the room. It seemed like the angrier Edward was, the less he cared about keeping inconspicuous. We got to the lunch room and he picked up a tray harshly and started piling ridiculous amounts of food on it.

"I'm not really hungry," I said to him.

He didn't listen to me. He kept putting stuff on the tray.

"_Master_," I said the word so low that he was the only one who could possibly hear me. "_We_ can't eat all that."

He continued to ignore me and purchased the food.

He stalked out of line and I followed him to our table. Alice was already sitting there. He sat down on the opposite side of Alice and I sat across from him.

"Whoa," Alice said. "What's with all the food?"

"Isabella's hungry," he answered, staring off in a completely random direction.

"I'm not _that_ hungry."

"Edward, I saw her. She _did _eat breakfast today."

"She's eating it."

"Edward," Alice reproached.

"Alice, stay out of it," he snapped. He turned his head to look at me. "Isabella, eat."

"I—"

"Now," he said forcefully. A couple juniors from the far end of the table looked over quickly.

Alice started yelling at Edward, only I couldn't hear it. I could only tell because their mouths were slightly moving and both looked furious.

Finally, Alice stood up and put her hand lightly on my shoulder "Come on, Bella. You don't have to put up with this," she said, looking at Edward murderously.

I looked at Edward. He had one eyebrow raised, as if daring me to go.

He was _not_ winning.

"No, Alice, he's right. I should really learn to listen when Edward tells me to do something," sarcasm faintly marring my tone. I picked up the slice of pizza and bit off the top. I swallowed. "I'm so grateful you put up with me, sir."

Edward smiled at Alice and Alice stormed out.

Edward's eyes followed her out of the cafeteria and then he turned his attention towards me.

"So, Isabella," he said conversationally. "I'm curious as to when you decided to start playing your games again?" I could hear the angry undertone.

"Well, sir, that would be when you locked me in your bathroom," I responded sweetly.

"You'll be lucky if you don't end up back there," he said, just as pleasantly.

"You should do that. You know, I may not have gotten it last time, but second time could be a charm."

"We may see."

"You're _always_ right. So I'm sure no matter what you decide to do will work out."

"Great," he said, smiling brutally, all his teeth exposed. His own warning.

By the time lunch ended I hadn't finished even half of the food he bought. He grabbed the tray, stood up, and started walking towards the doors. When he realized I wasn't behind him he stopped and turned.

"Come, Isabella," he mocked.

"Yes, sir."

The juniors that were sitting at the table looked at us again and started whispering.

Edward and I were never ones for public displays of affection; we tried to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible considering the Cullens being vampires and all. But it felt like all bets were off at this point. Still, it probably wouldn't be best to get down on my knees and kiss his feet. _That_ might be pushing it.

I followed Edward out the door as he dumped the tray into the trashcan. No one was outside our Biology classroom when we got there. Edward pushed me up against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head.

"You disobeyed me," he stated, leaning into me.

I opened my eyes wide and put on my best "disappointed-in-myself" face. "Forgive me, master."

"What do you think the consequences should be?" He had a wicked smirk on his face.

"You should punish me."

His smile faltered; anger returned to his face. "When are you going to give it up, Isabella? Do you honestly think you're going to win?"

_Yes._

"I'm sorry if I upset you, sir, but I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed once, angrily and turned his face away from me. When he turned back, his face—although devastatingly perfect—sent a shiver down my spine.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Ok, this is really short, I understand that. Give me a few (like twelve or so) hours to get another chapter up for you all. **

**(I'll admit—it's **_**such**_** a filler.)**

**I just wanted to post something so you guys know I didn't abandon you. I have a plan for the next chapter so no worries.**

**Thank you guys so much! I love you all.**

**XOXOBree **


	7. Chapter 7

**All my readers: You guys are like the world's coolest buddy cops. **_**Everyone **_**needs a buddy cop. And I have like, hundreds.**

**

* * *

  
**

When school let out, Edward drove me home. He pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye; he looked deep in thought—pondering or brooding over something. I could only guess it wouldn't bode well for me as long as we were in this situation.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence until, without warning, he opened his car door and was walking at a human pace towards the front door of my house. I got out and followed him. When he opened the door I automatically started to head toward the kitchen. He called me out.

"No, Bella," he called to me from the bottom steps. "Upstairs, now."

If I didn't know Edward so well his facial expressions would have been foreign to me. But I could see that underneath the malice that he presented was worry and…pain? That scared me a little. What was going on?

I walked into my bedroom and Edward was already sitting on the edge of my bed. He beckoned me over with one finger. His face frozen but his eyes burning with scornful intent. I went over and stood in front of him, my head bowed for effect.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" he asked sardonically.

"I did, of course, _master_."

The more we did this and the more Edward played along the angrier _I_ got.

"Well, I did not. You did not eat what you were told to. You disobeyed me…again."

I couldn't stop myself. "How the hell was I supposed to eat—" When he raised his eyebrows and looked at me like that—like he defeated me—I stopped.

And suddenly a new idea sprang to my mind. He was making me angry and uncomfortable in this. I could make him just as uncomfortable; he wouldn't just sit by and let _this_ happen. _This_ I could guarantee would have to be dealt with. And it has definitely never been approached by either of us. It may be "off limits" and a bit embarrassing but he was doing things this week he'd never done before—("Locking people in bathrooms!" my mind screamed).—It was definitely my turn. I almost laughed out loud just _thinking _of his expression when I—

—dropped to my knees in front of him. With him sitting on the bed, his knees were at my eye-level.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, sir," I muttered softly. Then as quick as I could manage I threw both my hands on his upper legs…right near his lap. I realized then that I had to keep myself under control, too; right now it was as much as I could do to stay conscious when I felt him…there. Looking up at him, I would say the same for him—if he wasn't a vampire. But he was so caught in shock that right after his body automatically tensed, he had frozen in place. All but his eyes, which were staring into my own with a look of confusion and outrage, were as still as a statue. Then he spoke, furiously, voice strangled, through tight, unmoving lips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I rubbed both hands up his lap. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched further.

"I'm apologizing. I only want to _please_ you," I said innocently.

He was out; his part of the charade was up. He couldn't take anymore. _I won_.

"Bella…" he groaned as I moved my hands harder over his legs. "Bella—" sharp intake of breath, sharp outtake. "Stop."

"I want to _please_ you, master," I said as sultry as I could. I wasn't used to this acting sexy stuff; to be honest, it felt a little silly. But it felt good knowing I was getting the kind of reaction I want from Edward.

"Stop, Bella. Please…" I kept pushing my hands rougher on him. "Now, Bella. Stop," his voice grew a little louder, stronger. "Get off!" He abruptly leapt to his feet forcing me to fall on my back to the ground.

Then he quickly grabbed me off the ground and pinned me to my bedroom wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he screamed at me. The volume hurt my ears. He was angry…no, furious…no, enraged, boiling, fuming. "Do you _understand_ what you're doing you _stupid_ girl!?"

I looked at him wide-eyed and terrified. I couldn't say anything.

He took a moment to calm himself down. After a while he leaned into me and spoke in an intoxicatingly attractive and composed voice.

"I could lose all control without even knowing it and bleed…you…dry."

I didn't move an inch.

He took advantage of my frozen state; He grabbed me around the waist and in a second he had moved me to the bed, over his knees.

When I realized what had happened, he started talking.

"Tell me to stop. I'm not playing around this time. I will do it if you don't give up now."

He was going to do it. He was going to hit me. I wanted so badly to do what he said—to tell him to stop. But I promised myself I would not. He was not going to win this again. He raised his hand.

"Isabella," he addressed me, flatly, without sympathy. "I'm going to count to five…"

I could feel myself slightly shaking on him. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"One…two…Isabella, if you don't say 'no' I will do it."

He waited. I would not give into this. He was acting like he was my father and it had finally driven me insane. I was going to let him do this to me.

"Three…four…Bella, tell me to stop now." He still spoke in a monotonous tone. He didn't care.

I saw him raise his hand. A small whimper escaped my mouth.

"Five."

The second after he said it, I experienced some of the worst anxiety I've ever experienced in my life. It was matched only by my trip to Italy last spring. In that time I was so afraid I couldn't even think straight. But I still kept my mouth shut.

Then it happened.

It was hard. And it hurt. And I yelped.

He hit me. Edward…hit me. He purposefully caused me pain. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

Then he hit me again. I wasn't prepared for it. It hurt even worse.

And again. I felt the tears rolling down my face.

He did it again. I screamed and cried hysterically. It wasn't just the pain; it was that this was so degrading—which is, no doubt, what he wanted. He wanted me to give up and let him win. But I knew I had my own reasons for doing this and they were important to me. This was going to be done to get what I wanted.

I was just afraid of were Edward and I would be once it was over.

"You will learn, Isabella. This may be your game, but we're playing by my rules."

I cried harder at that, but I didn't say anything. I refused to give in to him.

He lifted me off of him and set me on the bed. It stung when he put me down. He looked at me with cold eyes and put one hand on my cheek. I couldn't move. Not to lean into his hand or shudder away from it. Plus, I didn't know which I would do, regardless.

"I'm going to hunt. I'll be back in time for dinner."

He said it so detached. He showed absolutely no remorse for what he just did. He didn't care that I was sitting here, crying because of him. That I was in pain because of him. He caused this and he didn't care.

He walked out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. I watched him go. I heard his car start and speed down the road, always too fast. And when everything else was silent, I made another decision.

_My_ game, _my_ rules.

* * *

**Guess what? Edward doesn't **_**not**_** care. He's just a good actor. Just saying.**

**And Bella, oh Bella. Has she got something up her sleeve…the rascal.**

**I'll try to get another up soonishly. Favorite word, right?**

**Read it, review it.**

**XOXOBree**


End file.
